Huyana, Princess of Darkness
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: A girl in the Dark tournament has some connection with Hiei, she looks like him, acts like him, and fights like him.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Ayami here, this is a new story considering I can't think of anything else for my other story right now. I need some idea's!!!!! Well, in this story, I own Huyana, Kima, Melin, and some other characters.  
  
Huyana the Darkness Princess  
  
This Story takes place on hanging neck island during a new Dark Tournament.  
  
Huyana's P.O.V. As I run through the dark forest I hear people talking. It must be around midnight, so who would be out here?  
  
" YUSUKE!!!!"  
  
" URAMESHI!!!"  
  
"YUSUKE?!!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"  
  
I heard a red headed boy, a brunette haired girl, and a carrot top, ugh. he is one of the ugliest creature I've ever seen.  
  
" Who's there?!"  
  
The redhead screamed at the tree I was in.  
  
" I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
I jumped out of the tree I was in, they all stared at me like I was an alien.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Uh guys, I think Hiei got a sex change."said the ugly looking carrot top.  
  
( sorry Kuwabara fans!)  
  
" What did you say about me idiot?"  
  
" AH! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!!"  
  
" Who are these people? And why does he look like me?"  
  
" What are you talking about you fool? I'm obviously diferrent from him." I told him.  
  
" B-But you look exactly alike!"  
  
" Oh Shut up Kuwabara." A voice came from the bush, a boy with black hair slicked back.  
  
" Its about time we found you Urameshi!"  
  
I just shook my head and disappeared.  
  
" What complete idiots! But who was that, 'Hiei' guy?"  
  
Ooh, cliffie! So who is Huyana? She looks like a spitting image of Hiei! Only with long hair and is a girl! So can u take a guess who she is? Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. WHy did the dragon stop?

Hey guys, Huyana here, Ayami is dead *jumps for joy* not really, but she doesn't want to do the hole FF.N thing anymore, so since she used my PN in the first place I will be hosting the fanfics from now on. This is the Newest chapter to ' Huyana the Princess of Darkness' hope you like it!  
  
Chapter two Why did the Dragon stop?!  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
It was the second day of the dark tournament, Team Urameshi had to fight Team Yami. But what they didn't know was that the girl they met the other night was on that team.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that the girl we saw the other night?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, she seems like the same girl doesn't she?" Kurama said in a curious tone.  
  
"Will the first team fighters please step up to the ring!" Kota screamed into the microphone.  
  
"I'll fight first!" said Kuwabara making one of his poses.  
  
"It's the idiots I met the other night, I didn't actually think they were fighting in the dark tournament, now lets see. Who's the strongest?" Huyana thought to herself.  
  
Kuwabara stepped up into the ring along with a boy from team Yami. He wore dark clothes that went with his hair, and he had dark violet eyes. His name was Kei.  
  
"Okay! Fighting for Team Yami, Kei! And Fighting for Team Urameshi, Kuwabara! Begin!"  
  
"I'm gonna beat you up so bad not even kittens won't look at you!" Kuwabara said trying to sound brave.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, you fool." Kei said coldly.  
  
They started. Kei pulled out some sort of big sword.  
  
"Spirit Sword!!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he tried to hit Kei.  
  
"You don't know how to aim do you? My turn. Eternal Darkness Flare!!!!" Kei shouted.  
  
"Kei is making it seem so easy, he should just finish him off while he has the chance before the fool actually thinks of something." Huyana thought to herself as she watched the fight.  
  
Kei got Kuwabara out of the ring. Kota did the ten count, Kei had won the match.  
  
"Hn. Idiot, you should've let someone else fight. It would have saved you a lot of embarrassment." Hiei said.  
  
"Shut up Hiei!" Kuwabara said holding his arm in pain.  
  
"Will the next two fighters step up into the ring please!" Kota screamed once again into the microphone.  
  
Huyana stepped up, and so did Hiei. They glared eachother down.  
  
"Alright! Fighting for Team Yami, Huyana! And Fighting for Team Urameshi, Hiei!"  
  
"Oh goody, I get to fight look-a-like here, this should be loads of fun." Thought Huyana.  
  
"BEGIN!!!!"  
  
Huyana put her hands up into the air and a big blackish purple ball of static energy formed.  
  
"Darkness.. Of... the Demon Flame!!!!" she screamed and fired it at Hiei.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he was hurled out of the ring and into the wall.  
  
"I know your still there." She said starring at the hole she made.  
  
"How do you like it? Its one of my newest attacks." She said laughing lightly.  
  
He climbed back into the ring, he had cuts all over him. He then attacked her with his Fists of the Mortal Flame, she was hurt pretty badly. He knocked her out of the ring.  
  
"Who's got the last laugh now, kid?" Hiei said smirking.  
  
He heard a slight laughter coming from outside the ring. Huyana jumped back into the ring, a couple of scratches on her arms, she wiped the blood from her mouth as well. She charged at him, but then a black flame formed around Hiei's left arm. He was going to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
"DRAGON..OF... THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!" Hiei screamed as the dragon raced towards her.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! STOP!!!!!" She screamed, for some reason the dragon stopped.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DID IT STOP!?!?!" Hiei watched in horror as the dragon disappeared.  
  
"I'd like to know that to." Huyana said starring at him.  
  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, cliffhanger! I know this is weird and all, but Huyana's true identity will be revealed anytime now, I need some idea's! Please? PLEASE?!?!?!  
  
Huyana : R&R so she doesn't go nuts..  
  
Me : Shut it Huyana!  
  
Huyana : *sticks out her tongue* No!  
  
Me : *ahem* excuse me while I kill her. 


	3. The Truth, Horrifying

Hello humans and demons alike! I'm the great Huyana about to reveal the secret of why the dragon stopped!  
  
Chapter 3 The Truth, Horrifying!  
  
Hiei's P.O.V. 'Why the hell did the dragon stop?! Its not supposed to do that?! I'm the master of the darkness flame! This isn't right!!!!'  
  
I fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh well, on with the fight." Said my look-alike. 'I can't move, I had wasted my powers and my energy has been used up. I'm going to lose this match.. No I can't!!!!'  
  
"DARKNESS...OF....THE DEMON FLAME!!!!!!!" She screamed, the dark ball of energy known as her trademark move fired at me, I watched as it drew near.  
  
"Wait a minute people! Huyana! Stop your attack! You've won the match already!" The referee Koto screamed. The attack was depleted.  
  
" And the winner of the match is Huyana Jaganshi!" Juri said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Kurama and I both screamed.  
  
The girl looked at us with a confused look. She stepped out of the ring, but fell to the ground, she didn't seem to awake either.  
  
"What the hell is going on with me?" I heard her whisper.  
  
~Huyana's P.O.V.~ I don't believe this! Why am I so damn weak?! UGH!!!! LIFE SUCKS!!! I hardly even fought! How was I able to stop his attack though? I mean, It was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame for Enma's Sake! How was I, a mere mix breed able to stop the master of the darkness flame's best technique? And why did they seemed so surprised when they heard my last name?  
  
"Okay! Next fighters Please step into the ring!" Juri said.  
  
That so called 'Kurama' stepped up. It was him against my team mate, Ichiru.  
  
"And the next match is between Team Urameshi's, Kurama! And Team Yami's, Ichiru! Begin!" Screamed Juri.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!!!" The red head screamed.  
  
"Raging Earthquake!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Come on Kurama! Kick his ass!" Their team captain, Yusuke Urameshi screamed.  
  
"If that were possible, Ichiru is an apprentice of the earth master, defeating him would be highly impossible." I stated clearly.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Well, not soon after, the match was over, unbelievably, team Urameshi had one. Huyana was now outside the arena in a tree. She was pondering about how she had stopped the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
"This isn't right, how did I? And why, oh its nothing I should worry about I guess." She said to herself, she heard someone coming.  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
"Don't worry Huyana, it's just me." A human girl with indigo hair and crystal blue eyes came into Huyana's view.  
  
"What do you want Kima?" She asked dryly.  
  
"You wanted to know the reason they were shocked when they heard your last name?" She asked in a calm, yet anxious sort of voice.  
  
"Sure why not, its kinda like, THE THING THAT'S BEEN BOTHERING ME THIS WHOLE TIME!!!!" Huyana stated in an unhappy tone of voice.  
  
"Geeze! You don't have to yell you know!!! Well, you know that, Hiei, person right?" she asked, Huyana gave a slight nod.  
  
"Well, his last name is Jaganshi to, and nobody else really has that last name." Kima said in a Matter-of-fact voice. Huyana came down from her little place in the tree.  
  
"So what your saying is that I could be related to him?" She asked curiously.  
  
"No, I'm saying you are related to him, I did some research in Spirit World, and it says, that you were his youngest sister. Here it is." She handed a folder to Huyana. Huyana looked at it with a blank look on her face, it read :  
  
Name : Yuhina Kyone Jaganshi  
  
Age : 14  
  
Blood Type : B  
  
Species : ½ Koorime ½ Fire apparition  
  
Sex : Female  
  
Mother : Hina  
  
Father : Unknown  
  
Sibling(s) : Hiei (Brother), Yukina (Sister)  
  
More Info. : Yuhina was thrown off the Koorime 6 months after birth because of her phenomenal fire powers, after the Koorime had found out about this, they threw her off because her being an omen of misfortune. She was found by someone and he left her with a human woman to take care of her. At the age of 4, Yuhina's guardian was killed, and the man that killed her took Yuhina with him. He renamed her Huyana, and erased most of her memories of her family or of anything at all. The only thing she has left of her family, is a black pearl gem from the Koorime. She wears it around her neck as her good luck charm. She is on search for anything to lead her to her family. The person who took Yuhina, his name was ....  
  
It had cut off right there, now Huyana had another mystery on her hands, she didn't know who took her away from her childhood, but she slightly remembers someone from her past.  
  
************************************************************************ Hi People!!!! So what'd ya think? So Huyana is Hiei's other sister?! That's a shock. Well R&R please!??!?!?!??!?? And stay tuned for our next chapter! 


	4. Fight on, Ritoi appears!

Huyana : Konnitiwa! did you people like the last chapter? I hope so.. I try to remember these things.. Well! Here's the next chapter!!! ^_^  
  
Fight On, and Ritoi appears!  
  
"I don't believe this. I can't have a brother! Why don't I remember anything?!" Huyana screamed in a raving voice. She wanted to know why, why she didn't know she had a big brother and sister, why she was kidnapped by someone, and why she was brainwash her! "Ugh!!! This just does not make sense!!!" she yelled in irritated way.  
  
"Will Team Urameshi please report to the stadium for the next round, if you don't get here soon, we'll start the match without you!" She heard Kota say. "I wonder why they aren't there yet?" Huyana asked herself as she walked along the forest to the stadium.  
  
She showed the bouncer her ticket and he let her in, she went and sat in the front row. "They're still not here yet? Boy, either they're really scared, or really lazy." She whispered to herself. Team Urameshi finally came out, Yusuke missing.  
  
"Urameshi's gone? Its only been two hours, where could he have gone?" It seems Huyana likes to talk to herself a lot. "Will the first fighters for the second round of the dark tournament please step into the ring!" Juri shouted into the mike. Kurama stepped up first.  
  
(The team they were fighting weren't really that important, so I won't mention them.) Well, Kurama had won the first match, second Kuwabara lost, third, Hiei fought the next two battles and won them both. "And the winner of the second match, Team Urameshi!" The Ref. Koto said. Huyana smirked and went down to the locker room's.  
  
"Hey look! It's that girl that has the same last name as Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled and pointed at Huyana. She turned around and looked at him quizzically. "Oh wishes do come true." Huyana said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?!" The idiot asked again. "Um. hm. I'm going to MY locker room! That's what I'm doing here." She said obviously.  
  
"You have a locker room?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"Every Team does you idiot." Hiei remarked tediously.  
  
"Exactly, and if you didn't know that, boy I pity you." Huyana said then kept walking. "Wait." Hiei murmured. She turned around again. "What?" She said irritated. "Its good to see you again, little sister." He said smirking. "Nice to see ya to, later." She said plainly. "So you knew?" Hiei asked inquisitively. "Yup. I found out a while ago, it didn't surprise me though." She said then taking off.  
  
"So she is your sister Hiei?" Kurama asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes, it's been 14 years since I've seen her though." He replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister shorty?" Kuwabara said, Hiei shook his head.  
  
"If that fool knew Yukina was my sister, I wonder what his reaction would be to that?" Hiei though to himself as he followed off after Huyana.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ~*In The Woods*~  
  
Huyana walked agilely threw the quiet woods, the wind circled around her. From that point on, she raised her defenses, someone was following her. "Who's there?!" She called into the forest.  
  
"You don't remember me Huyana?" The voice said back.  
  
"No, Obviously I don't! Otherwise it would have been, 'hey, how's it been?'" she said trembling lightly, this was a strong aura. "Sarcastic as ever Huyana." It spoke again. "You act if we know eachother!" She said searching the shadows for any sign of her conundrum friend.  
  
A man stepped out, long dark hair tied back, piercing black eyes, pale skin, an orange triangle on his forehead. Why did this man seem so familiar to her?  
  
"Who, are you? why do you seem so familiar?!" She asserted loudly. "My dear Huyana, you really don't remember me. How hard it must be to forget the man that gave you your name." He murmured quietly. "Y-You? You took me from my childhood, erased my memories of everything I knew and even replaced my name so I wouldn't be able to trace my heritage?! You Bastard!!!" She declared in a mad yet sad voice.  
  
The man laughed. "If you do not remember me, you must forget my name. I am Ritoi." He stated clearly. "I could give a damn what your name is, the fact of the matter is, I don't! But what I want to know is why you did it, why took me away?" She questioned hopefully. "Simple, you had to much power to be restrained by a human. I justwished to show you how to use those powers at they're max." He once again stated.  
  
"You used me! It's coming back to me, I remember.. It was 11 years ago you came and kidnapped me from that human. My brother left me with her, and you took me and beat me every ince of the day, just so I would get used to the experience of pain." She confirmed sadly.  
  
"Ah, so you do remember?" He asked amusingly.  
  
"You, you killed her! You killed the only maternal figure in my entire 14 years of living! Just so you could use my powers?!?! You have reached my beyond boiling point mister! I swear on both mine and her life that I will take revenge!!!!"  
  
well people, now we know who took Huyana, well what'll happen when Hiei comes and finds Me? Wait till next time? 


	5. Another Secret unveiled

Konnitiwa minna! Me again! Well, here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, thanks for baring with me this long! You know who you are! ^_^  
  
Another Secret, Unveiled  
  
*~In The Woods with Huyana and Ritoi~* "Why did you take me away from her?! Answer me dammit!!!" Huyana screamed at the chuckling Ritoi. "You've asked that question three times already, and I've answered. If you have that bad of a memory, I pity you." He laughed lightly.  
  
"I ask because I'm holding myself back from killing you!" She replied in anger. A red Aura now surrounded her. "My whole body is aching to kill you, and I don't know what's holding me back." She said nonchalantly.  
  
"Maybe it's the fact you can't kill me, I'm already dead." He said calmly, knowing it would confuse the young demoness. "What do you mean your already dead? You'd be a ghost!" She yelled confusingly.  
  
*~With Hiei~* He was running to find that girl, his so called sister. "Where could she be?!" He thought to himself. "That girl couldn't have gotten that far!" He then heard voices. He ran towards the source, he saw two figures, one of them must have been Huyana.  
  
"How did you die Ritoi?! I want to know so I can kill whoever killed you..." She asked in a determined tone of voice. "No one you would know or be able to find for the matter." He replied. "Hell if I won't be able to! I know Makai and Reikai inside out, upside down, every way you can think of!" She hollered back at him.  
  
"He is in Ningenkai." He said to the young girl. "N-Ningenkai?" She said surprised. "Why is he in Ningenkai?" She asked once again. "Knowing no demon would really want to go to Ningenkai, he fled there to hide." Ritoi replied once again sounding happy. "Smart guy, not many demons go to Ningenkai... Well, if they do, they're disguised." She said still confused, why did he want to go? Who was after him?  
  
Hiei was watching from a tree, confused by this whole ordeal himself. "Who is this man?" He said softly to himself as he watched them. "What's your brothers name?" Huyana said, but it was muffled because Hiei was high up in a tree. "Sian, his name is Sian." Hiei heard this mystery person reply.  
  
Unbelievably, Hiei fell off the branch because he lost balance trying to listen. He landed on the ground softly but Huyana had heard him. "You? What do you want look-alike?" Huyana said amusingly. "If anything you're MY look- alike." Hiei said brushing himself off.  
  
"Whatever, what are you doing here?" She asked again, getting a bit irritated.  
  
"I was looking for you." He said quietly.  
  
"Why?" she asked quizzically, it seems everyone is looking for her now that she has a brother.  
  
"Are you going to Ningenkai?" Hiei asked simply changing the subject.  
  
"I live in Ningenkai. Well, I have a house that's there." She said it like he knew that already.  
  
"YOU LIVE IN NINGENKAI?!?!" Ritoi shouted. "Yup. Why?" Huyana sounded like a child everytime she said 'why'. "You didn't say that!!!" He bellowed at the girl.  
  
"Didn't know I had to. Is it really that big of a deal?" she asked once again confused.  
  
Ritoi smacked his forehead. "Yes! It's a very big deal! If Sian knew you lived in Ningenkai, he has probably fled once again!" He said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Are you really that dense child?" He said looking at her. "Oh no you did not! Just call me stupid." She said in a challenging voice. "Yes, if you don't know what dense means, I feel very sorry for you."  
  
"That's it, You are going to die now!!!!" She ran towards him, forgetting he was already dead, she passed right threw him.  
  
"Well, that answers my question, you really aren't very bright." He said smirking.  
  
"No, as you have noticed the only things that are bright on my intire body are my eyes. The rest is mostly black, so who's the dumb one now?" She said smiling.  
  
"That isn't amusing brat."  
  
"No shimatta sherlock, I wasn't trying to be funny." She said in an obvious tone of voice.  
  
"AHEM!!!" Hiei said trying to get their attention.  
  
"Oh, gomen, I forgot you were there!" Huyana said smiling.  
  
"When are you going back to Ningenkai?" He asked calming down.  
  
"When the tournament is over, I stay to watch the fights to, I just find fighting for my life fun!" She smiled even wider. "You make death sound fun, what kind of person are you?" Ritoi asked.  
  
"The kind that finds death fun, geeze, I didn't think you were that stupid, sure proved me wrong..." She said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Well people, I know it was stupid and all, but bare with me!  
  
I have writers block and it is very hard to remember these things! I can't even remember my name half the time! What was it? Yuhina or Huyana? Oh man... well R&R Please! 


	6. A bonding between brother and sister

Huyana : Konnitiwa Minna, Sorry its been a while since I updated, and I won't blame it on my computer, I admit, 1, I had writers block, 2, I was to tired... Having a job is hard.... Well, this chapter is going to be stupid, or funny, depending on what kind of person you are, I know I don't own YYH, but I do own, me, Kima, and other characters... I don't feel like doing a disclaimer anymore, K?  
  
A Bonding Between Brother and Sister  
  
~*After the meeting with Ritoi*~ Hiei had somehow convinced Huyana to come with him instead of being by herself. "So.... Where are you going first off?" She asked as she played with a strand of her hair. "Back to the hotel, you really aren't that bright are you?" He asked in a dry voice.  
  
"NO! Haven't I said that enough already? Okay, I. AM. NOT. SMART! Okie dokie?"  
  
"I don't appreciate sarcasm, girl." He said glaring at her. "Well this GIRL has a name, and she knows you know it, so use it!" Huyana flared back at him. "I could care less if you had a name." "Okay then, same here. Since Huyana isn't my REAL name anyway!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Hiei said dryly. "Shut... up? What does, shut up mean?" She said sarcasticly. "And you're MY sister..." He said smacking his forehead.  
  
"Oh give it a rest three-eyed person, I'm being sarcastic." She said laughing lightly.  
  
"I said it before, I DON'T appreciate sarcasm GIRL!!!" He yelled in her face. "Two words, Tic Tac. Two more words, get some." She said putting her hands in her pockets and walking ahead.  
  
"Hn." Was his and the last word you heard the rest of the way to the hotel. No one was there when they got there. "So where's the peanut gallery?" Huyana asked looking around. "In your room." He said sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"My Team isn't the peanut gallery, they don't have that Kuwabaka or what ever his name is..." She said taking a set on the floor near the window. "Hm, you do have a point. Maybe you aren't a dull as a broken light bulb." "Thanks, I appreciate the compliment." She said smiling.  
  
Hiei shook his head and laughed. "You are really something else Huyana Jaganshi." "So are you Hiei Jaganshi. But, that's what family is like, right?" She asked looking at him with curiosity. "I wouldn't know." He said glancing at her reaction.  
  
"I hear ya, family was never there for either of us I guess...." She said bowing her head. "Shit happens kid." "By 'shit' you mean, we get thrown off the Koorime at birth because their a bunch of witches that melt when near fire?" She said twiddling her two index fingers. "You were thrown off because of your fire powers, I was thrown off because I was a male."  
  
"Male? Hm... So you were the number one sign of misfortune, that's gotta suck. And look, your like the best fighter on team Urameshi, I'd say that's a sign of GOOD fortune, not misfortune!" She said smiling embarrassingly.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, maybe you actually are smart." "Eh heh heh... my dear brother, you are mistaken..." She said shaking her head. "Shouldn't your friends be getting here by now?" She asked. "They should be here, I wonder where they are..." He said taking another look out the window.  
  
They heard an explosion in the distance. Huyana jumped up off the floor and looked out the window. "What in the three worlds was that?!" She said trying to see beyond the smoke. "Hell if I know. Want to go find out?" He asked looking at her. Her crimson eyes met with his, she nodded. "Lets go." He said, and they raced off.  
  
Aww.... Brother and sister bonding time! That's the way my brother treats me.... *looks around for him* He's EVIL.... Well, for those who want to find out what the explosion was about R&R and, stay with me people!!! ^_~*** Huyana out :-p 


	7. Huyana Transforms, Yuhina appears!

Konban wa Minna! Yuka here! Sorry we haven't updated in so long! We've been busy with work and junk... Well, anyway! Here's the next chapter to 'Huyana Princess of Darkness'. Oh, and I don't own the attack 'diamond dust' it belongs to SS. Arigatoo!  
  
Huyana Transforms, Yuhina appears!  
  
Huyana and Hiei raced towards the massive explosion. When they arrived, the other members of team Urameshi were already there.  
  
"What happened?" Huyana asked. She looked around and spotted a girl with long violet hair, crystal blue eyes, and a witches outfit, can't guess what she is yet? She was a witch.  
  
"Hello Yuhina." She said coolly. Her blue eyes glinted with evilness.  
  
"Long time no see, Myau (MY-A-YU). How's hell been?" Huyana asked her old enemy with a smirk.  
  
"Very lovely, thanks for asking. So what happened to the Yuhina that vanquished me there?" She asked more seriously. The wind whirled around them as Myau's Energy rose.  
  
"Hell if I know. One morning I woke up and I was here. Maybe she wanted to take a break and let me be here." Huyana said, her energy raising to. Huyana's hair color changed to a more of a mint green color.  
  
"Ah... Here she is..." Myau said as she watched Huyana transform into a young girl with long mint green hair, a black kimono, and chain necklace with pearl gem attached to it.  
  
"Whoa.... She is HOT!" Yusuke said as he starred broad eyed at the girl.  
  
"URAMESHI!!!! THAT'S SHRIMP-BOYS SISTER!!!! THAT'S GROSS!!!!" Kuwabaka yelled.  
  
"Well so is-" he was cut off by a death glare from Hiei. "Never mind..." he said.  
  
"Hello Myau, how goes it down in the fair lands of the underworld?" Yuhina asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Its not really that fair. But okay I guess. But I was resurrected to come and destroy you by Ritoi's elder brother Sian." She said pulling a staff out and twirling it. The staffs tip glowed.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit at all since I killed you Myau." Yuhina said tying her hair back loosely and smiling. She brushed herself off and smoothed her hair back.  
  
"Cocky as always Yuhina, that will soon change..." She charged at Yuhina, her staff now showing purple lightning sparkling from it.  
  
"Pitiful, that, is what you truly are Myau. You can't even hit a tree with your sense of movement. How about learning how to aim?" Yuhina interrogated sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!" Myau yelled as she once again charged at Yuhina.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I am an ice maiden, not a female dog." She said as she dodged another one of Myau's attacks.  
  
"You might as well be one!" Myau screamed back.  
  
"Once a WITCH always a BITCH. Motto of the idiot you could say. Myau, can you not come up with ANY better insults then that???" Yuhina asked innocently.  
  
"Why you.... You'll regret saying that!!!"  
  
"You know, I feel I won't." She said smirking at her opponent.  
  
"Burn in Hell Yuhina!!!!!!" Myau put her staff into the air.  
  
"Okie dokie, I'll meet ya there! Diamond Dust!!!" Yuhina smiled and gathered her ice powers into a gigantic ball and fired it at Myau. Then she twirled around the ball like spreading ice to hold it shut, then she stopped, and snapped her fingers. The ice shattered and once again killed Myau.  
  
"Damn.... You.... Yu... Hi... Na..." were Myau's last words as she drifted off into a cold death.  
  
"Hm, whatever." She said then a bright light filled the place and Huyana stood where Yuhina once stood.  
  
Huyana sighed and sat on the ground. She wiped her forehead and looked at the dead Myau.  
  
"Poor pathetic fool.... Man... Transforming into Yuhina.... Sure took a lot out of me.... ugh..." She said as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Well Peoples, what did ya think? The next chapter won't be the end, but it will be the end of the tournament, and I'll- ahh, you'll just have to wait! (^~_~^)  
  
~*Fox-girl Yuka K. signing off!*~ 


	8. The Next Fight

I'm alive!!!!!!!!! Well, barely....... I still have a MAJOR writers block, but I'm going to do the best I can with this chapter.... SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! Puh-wease? I promise I'll do better then this later! `_~  
  
The next fight, Team Urameshi Vs. Team Yasui!  
  
Huyana's P.O.V.~ I woke up dripping in sweat, what happened? I last remember fighting as Yuhi..... That's why! Yuhina drained my energy and I passed out! Stupid Huyana! I hit myself mentally. "I see your finally up." I hear a voice say to me. I turn to see, Koenma! Koenma? Of all people..... "What of it pacifier waif?" I glared at him. "Now, I don't think you should be talking to the ruler of all the Spirit world like that!" He exclaimed sarcastically and returned my glare. "I'll talk however I damn well please thank you very much." I replied letting up my cold glare and looking around. "Hey, where is everyone?" I look for a sign of my brother at the least. "They left about half an hour ago to go fight after you passed out." Koenma stated taking a seat across from what looked like was my make-shift bed. "Oh, speaking of which, what happened after I conked?" I asked standing up and stretching mildly. "Nothing really. Hiei returned here with you unconscious in his arms and Yukina healed you." Yukina..... That girl who is supposed to be my sister? Hiei? Brought me back? In his ARMS? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I feel better now..... I sigh and leave to go find the fight.  
  
Normal P.O.V.~ Huyana rushed to the stadium just in time to find the first match starting. Huyana got a seat near the front. Juri stepped up into the ring. "Hello People, and welcome to the finals of the Dark Tournament! On my left, Team Yasui! And on my right, Team Urameshi!!! Teams, send out your first fighters!!!" Kurama stepped up into the ring, and a boy stepped into the ring as well. He had lavender hair with a darker shade of purple streaks in it, light violet eyes, was slightly taller then Yusuke, and wore the same outfit as Jin from team Masho. "Hmm..... Team Yasui? Never heard of them... Well, my bro's team will beat them anyway." Huyana said and watched.  
  
"Okay, the first match has been decided! It's team Urameshi's, Kurama! Against team Yasui's, Hidoi! Ready? BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!" Juri bellowed into her mic and then jumped out of the ring.  
  
"I'll finish you off easy fox!" Hidoi said and took out something what looked like a giant axe blade. "I hate to disagree, but I highly doubt it." Kurama said as he put his hands together and flower petals formed in them. "Petals and Thorns!" He shouted and the petals hurricaned around him protecting him as Hidoi drew nearer.  
  
"You think some dinky little rose petals can protect you? You've spent to much time with nature!" he laughed. "We'll see...." Kurama replied as the razor sharp petals engulfed Hidoi and shredded him into tiny pieces. "What a lovely attack by Team Urameshi's Kurama! The blood busting out as the petals cut through Hidoi's skin was fantastic! Juri! Tell us who's won!" Koto shouted from her booth.  
  
"Well, since Hidoi has been cut up and cannot compete, the winner of the match is Kurama!" Juri shouted as Kurama walked out of the ring. "Nice Fox-boy, that was probably the quickest math thats gonna happen today..." Yusuke said grinning. "I might agree. Oh Hiei, look who's here...." Kurama smiled and pointed to Huyana who was sitting in the stands. "Well, so lazy girl is finally up hm?" Hiei said as he looked as well.  
  
"Give her some credit Hiei, she showed an enormous amount of power when she defeated that witch. So, was that, Yuhina, your REAL sister?" Kurama asked curiously as a flash of the young Koorime girl flashed through his mind. "Huyana IS Yuhina. Just like you are Youko. It must be the same silhouette of the same idea." Hiei replied.  
  
Well, I lied about this being the end of the tournament. It'll be over in a few Chapters, okie day? And I know this was short and stupid... but bare with me! And I seriously want to work on some other storys, but in the mortal words of Shadow Jaganshi "I ran into a giant cement writer's block, and all I have to break through it is a pointed rock and a hammer... Primitive chisel." ^__^ heh eh..... 


	9. Match 2, Hiei Vs Kinno Mori!

Konichiwa Minna!!!!!!!!!!!! Long time, ne? I know, but hey, bear with me...... I have so many things on my mind at the moment, and it would be so kind if people could give me some idea's, I have hardly managed to pierce the writers block....... SAVE ME! Well, here's chapter, what are we on, 9 now? Well, chapter 9 minna!  
  
Match 2, Hiei Vs. Mori Kinno!  
  
"Alright people, the next match is about to begin," Juri explained. " Teams, please send in your second fighters." She said as the crowd clamored and cheered waiting impatiently for the next battle to start.  
  
"Yusuke," Everyone's eyes turned to Hiei. "I don't normally ask for much, but I demand this fight be mine." He said taking a look at the other's team.  
  
"Sure, go ahead Hiei. Knock yourself out." Yusuke replied. Hiei immediately transported into the ring. A girl with long golden hair, honey gold eyes, and wearing a shiny gold outfit stepped into the ring.  
  
"That's, Mori Kinno...." Huyana whispered to herself in the stands. "I wonder how she got here?" She asked herself.  
  
"Its not good to talk to yourself Huyana, people might think your insane." Huyana turned to see Kima, her best friend, but most of the time her worst enemy.  
  
"No, its only bad when you answer yourself Fox-girl. MYOB." Huyana crossed her arms and once again looked to the battle at hand. "I wonder what Mori will do now?"  
  
"You know that girl, Huyana?" The blue haired girl asked as she took a seat next to Huyana. "She doesn't seem very familiar to me...." Kima added looking closely at the girl.  
  
"Well Fox-girl, I don't blame you for being half-witted. Mori Kinno was a fighter in last years tournament to. She was one of the semi-finalists." Huyana replied looking down as the match started.  
  
"Alright people, the second match of the finals! Team Yasui's Mori.... And Team Urameshi's Hiei!" Juri shouted. All the demons in the stand with an exception of Huyana and Kima cheered for Mori.  
  
"These people or what EVER they are disgust me...." Huyana said dryly as she leaned back and watched Hiei rip off his cloak. "pfft.... What a show off." She added.  
  
"Both fighters take your opening pose, and begin!" Juri said then signaled for them to start.  
  
"Jut because your a girl, don't think I'll go easy on you!" Hiei shouted as he lunged forward with his Katana.  
  
"Come at me with all you've got, I guarantee it won't do you any good. MY power is different from others in this tournament." Mori said confidently and got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Heh, I'm sure your power is different as is everyone else's, but you still will lose. I doubt I'll even have to try to beat you." Hiei said swinging at her with his Katana and putting a gash in her arm.  
  
"Then withdraw your doubts." She said as the gash quickly disappeared. "Because, I can't be hurt." She smiled and charged at him, a golden ball of energy forming in her hand.  
  
"Now I remember her!" Kima shouted. "She can spontaneously regenerate without using hardly any power!" She looked worried.  
  
"Jackpot Fox-girl, you wanna cookie?" Huyana asked sarcastically. "That's her alright.... Gold, Bold, and out of control..... She's a idiosyncrasy freak....." She said as she watched her brother battle it out with Mori.  
  
"Idiosyncrasy? Do you even know what that word means?" Kima asked. "I'm not even sure if my brother knows what that means...." Kima said tapping her chin with her index finger.  
  
"Yes I know what it means. Now shut up. I'm trying to watch my brother whoop blondie's ass." Huyana said focusing on the match going on below.  
  
"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!!!!!!!" Was what was last heard before a big awkward silence. There was a thick cloud of smoke covering the arena formed by Mori's previous attack.  
  
"Dammit! I can't see a thing!" Shouted Yusuke. "Did Hiei win or not?" Yusuke squinted his eyes in hoping to get a better view. But to no avail, the smoke was definitely thick and ominous. But then it started to clear up.  
  
There stood Hiei, his Katana back in its sheath, a few small cuts on him, but there was no sign of Mori. The silence continued as the crowd starred in awe. Hiei walked towards the edge of the ring wearing his trademark smirk.  
  
"Well.... Uh.... Since Mori had been out of the ring for more then ten seconds.... I guess Hiei's the winner!" Juri shouted, then the crowd went into a riot.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!! HE WON, IT'S OVER, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Huyana screamed, the whole crowd went quiet. "Geeze... Thank you...." she said as she sat back down and tunred back to face the arena.  
  
Well people, this has to be by far the longest chapter I've done! I'm finally breaking through that stupid writers block! Yippie!!!!!!!!!! Well, R&R and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P., BTW, I'm still excepting idea's for this and other stories! 


	10. Match 3, Kuwabara Vs Shitsurei!

Konban wa minna-san! Me again! I just thought it'd be nice to update, ne? Well, as we saw in previous chapters, Hiei and Kurama won the first two matches of the finals. This is the third match, so be prepared to be pretty much bored as, well, I won't give it away.  
  
Match 3, Kuwabara Vs. Shitsurei!  
  
"Geeze, shrimp-girl sure got those idiots to shut up...." Kuwabara said as the quietness overtook the stadium.  
  
"Hn. Speak for yourself you moron." Hiei said casually as he hopped out of the ring. "I'm happy she actually got those fools to shut up, I was starting to get a headache." He said taking a quick glance up at Huyana then turning back to his team.  
  
"Will the next fighters please step into the ring?" Juri inquired.  
  
"I'll fight next!" Kuwabara shouted happily as he walked up into the ring, almost tripping.  
  
"Watch out for the first step Kuwabara, its a doozy..." Yusuke snickered.  
  
"Oh shut up Urameshi! I'm just excited is all!" Kuwabara shouted back at Yusuke.  
  
"Maybe if you paid more attention to what your supposed to be focusing on, it wouldn't be so hard to concentrate. And just maybe people may think your not that stupid, oh wait, that can't happen..." Hiei said with his trade mark smirk.  
  
"You just wait half-pint! Once I'm done with him your next!" Kuwabara screamed back at Hiei and stormed into the middle of the ring.  
  
There stood a boy with messed up black hair, light gray eyes, a strange outfit that didn't look human nor demon, and he had a sun and moon tattooed on both of his hands. He looked pissed at something.  
  
"Alright, the third match is between Team Yasui's, Shitsurei! And Team Urameshi's Kuwabara! BEGIN!" Juri shouted into her mic.  
  
"I'll take you down easy punk!" Kuwabara shouted and charged at him. "SPIRIT SWORD!!!!!" He shouted then tried to take a swing at him, but missed.  
  
"Nice miss baka. Could you actually try aiming at me this time?" Shitsurei taunted as he dodged Kuwabara's attacks.  
  
"Sword get longer!!!!!!" Kuwabara shouted as the sword extended going right threw Shitsurei's shoulder.  
  
"You actually hit me! I don't believe it!" He shouted clutching his wounded shoulder as it bled through his shirt.  
  
"Well believe it punk, this is only the beginning!!!!" Kuwabara from then on in was able to hit Shitsurei.  
  
"Now I've heard some STRANGE names before, but Shitsurei ices the cake.... who would name their child Shitsurei?" Huyana asked as she watched Kuwabara hit Shitsurei slash after slash.  
  
"Maybe, they weren't quite thinking when they named him?" Kima interrogated curiously.  
  
"Maybe they were standing on their heads drinking wine..... Who really cares? Its still a weird name..." Huyana said as she watched Kuwabara then cut Shitsurei to shreds. "Well, he actually won, I am SO amazed......" She added sarcastically.  
  
But then Shitsurei regenerated, pulling his body back together. "WHAT?!?!?!" Shouted Kuwabara with wide eyes. Shitsurei just smiled closing his gray eyes.  
  
"Don't think the match is over just yet. You may have surprised me at first, but I won't let that happen again!" Shitsurei charged at him and pulled out a bow and arrow. "Rei Arrow!!!!!" He shouted and fired it at Kuwabara.  
  
It hit Kuwabara in the left shoulder blowing him out of the ring. "I'll get you for this punk!!!" He shouted as he flew into a wall.  
  
"I'll start the count.... 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" Juri started.  
  
"I've got to get in there! I have to win this one!" Kuwabara thought to himself, but the arrow imbedded in his shoulder had some kind of sleeping power to it. "No..... I can't move..." He then drifted off.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara!!! This is a fight! Not a nursery! Get up!" Yusuke shouted as Juri continued her count.  
  
"9! 10!!!! The winner by ring-out is Shitsurei!!!!" Juri bellowed into the microphone. The score board updated showing that Shitsurei had won.  
  
"Heh, nuthin' to it but ta do it!" He shouted in joy as he hopped out of the ring. He took a seat leaning against the wall of the stadium.  
  
"The next two fighters, if you will-" she was cut short when some one snatched away her microphone. It was Koenma in his teenage form! "Hey! Give that back!" Juri shouted.  
  
"I'd like to stake Team Urameshi's win for this tournament on the next match. Do you agree with my terms, Sumoi?" Koenma asked Team Yasui's leader.  
  
"Sure, why not?" The team leader smiled.  
  
Well Minna, what'd ya think? A complete turn around ne? Well, the next match is between Team leaders Yusuke Urameshi, and Sumoi Yasui! Stay with me while I com eup with the next chapter! ^_^ R&R!!!!!!! Please? Oh, BTW, can anyone guess the meaning of the names of my characters? Just for fun? 


	11. A Chilling Experience

Konnichiwa Minna!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! I feel so happy!!! Even the one review would have made me happy! ^^;;, Well, Here's the next chapter, the final round of the tournament, Yusuke Urameshi Vs. Sumoi Yasui!  
  
A chilling experience  
  
"What?! Has Koenma completely lost his mind?!" Huyana shouted as Koenma handed the mic back to Juri. "Why'd he do that? Is he so confident in Yusuke's win that he'll stake the next two matches? This is crazy!" She said running out of the stands.  
  
"Uh, Huyana! Wait! Where are you going?" Kima shouted after her friend.  
  
"To find out just what the hell Koenma's thinking!" She said running down the steps of the stadium. "Jesus Christmas! Who put all these damn stairs here?!" She said literally tripping as she ran.  
  
"Maybe you should actually look where your going girl, and you might not trip." Said a feminine voice from behind Huyana. She whirled around and saw a girl with shoulder length black hair, dark green eyes, and was about a foot taller then herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Huyana asked quickly hoping she could reach the stadium before the match started.  
  
"Alright, the final match of this years Dark Tournament! Yusuke Urameshi, Vs. Sumoi Yasui!!!! BEGIN!!!" Juri bellowed into the mic and stepped out of the way.  
  
"I'll kill you, Urameshi...." Sumoi said smiling. His hands were encircled in ice. "Let me introduce you to my Koori no Kai!" He screamed charging at Yusuke with full force.  
  
"Yea, you'll beat me when Hell freezes over!!!" Shouted Yusuke narrowly dodging Sumoi's assault. "Okay, maybe a little before then, or then again, maybe not!" He said readying his Spirit Gun.  
  
"Strange, Sumoi doesn't seemed phased at all.... He almost seems like he's expecting Yusuke to fire...." Kurama uttered curiously. "Could he possibly have a way to counter Yusuke's attack?" He added.  
  
"Maybe. But we don't know for sure. I just Hope Yusuke wins this.... Throwing this tournament is not something I would look forward to..." Koenma stated nervously.  
  
"Give him some credit, Koenma. He's stronger then we may think. Remember, he is the one who beat Toguro." Kurama added with a slight smile.  
  
"I hope your right, Kurama."  
  
"I don't have time to play with you! Who the hell are you? Just tell me!" Huyana shouted at the mysterious girl. The girl smirked and laughed lightly.  
  
"I am Sakuya, Myau's older sister." She stated clearly, glaring at the fire demoness. Huyana then smiled and laughed as well.  
  
"Sakuya? Myau never mentioned having an older sister before.... So, why are you here?" Huyana asked folding her arms over her chest. They had a stare down before Sakuya broke the silence.  
  
"I'm here, to kill you." She said smiling.  
  
Huyana's eyes widened. Did this girl actually think she could beat her? Did she even see the fight between Yuhina and Myau? Well, even if she did, she's in for a surprise.  
  
"Alright. Let's see if you can catch me first." She disappeared.  
  
"A game of tag it is then, Koorime Yuhina." Sakuya smiled and disappeared as well.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted firing at Sumoi. Sumoi smiled at his attempt, and caught the Spirit gun!  
  
"What?!" One demon from the stands shouted. "How'd he do that?!" Shouted another.  
  
"Now, Koori..... No.... Kai!!!!!!!!!!" He turned the Spirit gun into a giant Ice bomb and hurled it back at Yusuke.  
  
"What the Hell....? How did he fire it back!?" Yusuke shouted in fear as the Spirit/Ice bomb grew nearer by the second.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!! MOVE!!!!!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Fox-boy!" He shouted back and jumped into the air over the ice bomb.  
  
It crashed into the center of the ring exploding. Leaving a chilling icy breeze surrounding the stadium. Some of the weaker apparitions froze under the temperature.  
  
"That does it!" He got in a strange fighting stance. "SPIRIT WAVE!!!!!!!!!" He once again fired at Sumoi.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU URAMESHI!!!  
  
I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!" Sumoi yelled as he was disintegrated from the blast.  
  
Yusuke landed back in the frozen ring and slipped. "Ah Damn! Stupid ice!" He cursed and tried to stand up.  
  
"Well, since you need a full physial form to compete...." "The winner of the match and Tournament....." "TEAM URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Koto and Juri shouted into their mics'.  
  
Well Minna? You like? Well, the tournaments done, but what'll happen with Huyana and Sakuya? I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon!!!! 


	12. The Power of Sakuya

Ossu!!!! Long time ne? I've just been really busy lately thanks to all my wonderful fans for baring with me this far! Oh and Inuyoukai, THANK YOU FOR FINALLY PUTTING UP CHAPTER 32!!!!!! Sorry, just had to put a shout out to her. Well, here's chapter..... Where are we again? Oh yea! Chapter 12! Had to go back and count.... ^^; well, here it is!  
  
The power of Sakuya  
  
The chase was on. Sakuya wasn't to far behind Huyana. Huyana ran through the stadium halls enjoying her little game of tag. She ran to the committee's office and sat down in one of the chairs, patiently waiting for Sakuya to catch up.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...." Huyana counted down, and as if on cue, Sakuya came busting through the door panting. "Sorry, was I too fast for you?" Huyana asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Koorime....." Sakuya panted. She took out a sword, but it looked different from any ordinary sword..... It was the Shadow Sword! The same sword Hiei had stolen!  
  
"How in the three worlds did you get that?!" Huyana questioned in a surprised voice.  
  
"King Enma's vault was easy to break into with my sister. Though, she's dead now. She took an item called the forlorn hope and sacrificed her friend to get her own wish.... More power." Sakuya stated making the blade glow.  
  
"How selfish! Sacrificing someone else for your own no good deed. And she went and died anyway! So Sock-head, why did you want the Shadow Sword?" Huyana asked sarcastically.  
  
"I was going to use it to get some new recruits, but I found a better use for it.... Turning you into my slave! With your kind of power, there could be no end to the crimes I could commit!" Sakuya laughed maniacally.  
  
Huyana starred at her with a look of confusion.  
  
"And um..... May I ask how you plan to even TRY to get me as your slave? If I'm so powerful don't you think I'd be able to stop you?" Huyana asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea..... I hadn't thought about that...." Sakuya said letting the tip of the sword touch the ground.  
  
"Pre-villains these days..... They try to come up with a great plan, but then eventually fail...." Huyana said sighing and shaking her head.  
  
"Gotcha!" She heard Sakuya yell as she felt a cold blade cut her directly in the center of her forehead.  
  
"Damn you....... Sock-head...." Were Huyana's last words before she undoubtedly passed out on the hard cold floor.  
  
"Been there, done that, bought that T-shirt. But now Koorime Yuhina, your mine...." Sakuya said the took Huyana and vanished.  
  
"Hey, wasn't shrimp-girl here just a few minutes ago?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around the stands for anyone familiar.  
  
They saw someone running towards them, the girl with shoulder length indigo hair and crystal blue eyes ran through the halls towards them. She stopped abruptly and looked around.  
  
"Isn't that Huyana's friend?" Kurama asked as he looked at the girl.  
  
"I believe her name is Kima." Hiei stated.  
  
"Huyana!!!!!!" Kima shouted looking for her friend. "HUYANA!!!!!" She screamed even louder.  
  
"What's wrong kid?" Yusuke asked Kima.  
  
"It's Huyana. She's gone! I've searched everywhere for her! But she's no where to be seen!" Kima said quickly.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her, Kima?" Hiei asked, curiously wondering where his new found sister had gone.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she said she was going to come down here for something. That was about thirty minutes ago. I tried to pick up her scent, but there are to many here..." Kima said looking around again in any sign for her friend.  
  
"I'll find her." Hiei said using his Jagan. It glowed a reddish color as he searched the island for a trace of the girl.  
  
"SHE WAS KIDDNAPPED!" Kima shouted.  
  
"How did you know?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"I found this." Kima said holding up a note with fancy writing on it.  
  
The note read : "I have Yuhina. Or as you call her, Huyana. I've cut her with the Shadow Sword in anticipation of making her my slave. If you want her back ALIVE, bring me the Forlorn hope. Then I'll see if I want to let her go..... You have until tomorrow night at midnight to get it to me. Or else...  
-Sakuya"  
  
"This seems like your old plot doesn't it Hiei?" Kurama asked as he read over the note.  
  
"Hn. How did that brat get the Shadow sword anyway?"  
  
"Beats me...." Kima stated.  
  
Well Minna, Chapter twelve! What do you want to happen in Chapter 13? They can give Sakuya the Forlorn Hope in exchange for Huyana, or they can let her become a slave for her. What do you think will happen next? R&R Please!!!!!!!! 


	13. Hiei's Outburst

Konban wa Minna! How've you been? Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I wanted some help to determine if they were going to exchange the forlorn hope for Huyana. Though I did get some good reviews and I thank you guys for baring with me! Well, without further ado, here's chapter 13!  
  
Hiei's Outburst  
  
It was still being decided if they should help out Huyana. Hiei hadn't really said anything, everyone thought he wouldn't care if she was made into a slave. He just sat there in the windowsill of the hotel room looking out the window with the same old expression on his face.  
  
"Come on Hiei! We have to save her!" Kima shouted, in somewhat of a worried voice.  
  
"Kima, why are you so neurotic? Is there something about Huyana you know that we don't?" Kurama interrogated.  
  
"Uh well...... Maybe..." Kima said apprehensively. "Why?"  
  
"Because your officiating like there's some big problem with Huyana's capture." He stated to the indigo haired girl.  
  
"Well, let's just say in Huyana was made into a slave, there wouldn't be any Ningenkai...." Hiei snorted like usual. "Reikai...." They looked at her with flabbergasted eyes, how did she know about Reikai? "And Makai.." She finally finished.  
  
"Just how powerful could she actually be, girl?" Hiei asked looking over to her.  
  
"I have a name. And she's more powerful then you all give her credit for." Kima said going off into a reverie. "Hiei, you saw how she stopped your Black Dragon Wave. Couldn't you tell from there that she was powerful?" Kima asked curiously and looked over to the Fire youkai.  
  
"Hn." Was his only comply. He got off the windowsill and walked over to the door. "Koenma." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Hiei?" Koenma inquired.  
  
"I need you to give me the Forlorn Hope." He said coolly.  
  
"WHAT?! Your really going to go after her?!" Kima queried with hope.  
  
"Family is more important to me then anything. Even if she is a perky little brat, she's still my little sister." He said not looking back.  
  
"Hiei, giving you the Forlorn hope would go against everything in Spirit World." Koenma said.  
  
"Do you think I care about your stupid rules? Just give me the stupid thing!" Hiei clamored.  
  
"Alright, but you have to get it back from Sakuya." He said handing the forlorn hope to Hiei.  
  
"I'll go with you." Kima stated. "I want to help save my best friend."  
  
"Hn. Whatever." He said carelessly.  
  
"I believe I'll go as well." Kurama stated standing up.  
  
"Heh, I'll go to! Shrimp-girls pretty cool on my list!" Kuwabara yelled confidently.  
  
"And what list would that be? The list of idiotic maniacs?" Hiei said seriously.  
  
"Watch it Shrimp or I won't go!" Kuwabara argued.  
  
"Do you really think I care? It might be quieter without you." Hiei uttered.  
  
"Children please! Can we just go and save Huyana before she becomes stupid like Kuwabara here?!" Yusuke said.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Huyana's eyes eased open slightly. She looked carefully around at her surroundings, it was dark, it smelled like rotting blood, the floor felt damp, this is what Huyana would call below last class service.  
  
"Well, what did I expect? Royalty?" She asked sitting up.  
  
"I see your up." An unfamiliar voice said to her. "You must be new here." It spoke again.  
  
"Who are you?" Huyana asked calmly.  
  
"Osore, who are you?" The voice sounded feminine.  
  
"Huyana, Huyana Jaganshi. Where are we?" Huyana asked lighting her hand on fire.  
  
She saw a human girl cover her eyes, she had black hair, and was dressed in the normal dojo outfit. She uncovered her eyes, they were green like Kurama's. Her hair looked tousled, along with the rest her.  
  
"We're in the basement of Sakuya's domicile. She threw you down here a little while ago." Osore said walking over to Huyana.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Huyana asked. "Eat her fish or something?" Huyana said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I was one of her servants, but I disobeyed her when she told me to kill you so she threw me down here. About three days ago I think." Osore said sitting down.  
  
"Heh, I killed her sister." Huyana said putting her little ball of fire on the damp ground surprisingly it didn't go out and made it into a big fire.  
  
Osore smiled and giggled lightly.  
  
"What?" Huyana asked looking at Osore.  
  
"It's about time someone killed that witch." Osore said using he back of her hand to cover her laugh.  
  
"Witch in more ways then one...." Huyana said sarcastically once again.  
  
"Your funny, Huyana. Wait, you wouldn't happen to be related to Hiei Jaganshi would you?" She asked leaning forward.  
  
"Yes, I'm Hiei's younger sister... Though, I highly doubt he'll come for me....." She sighed in dolor. "I really don't think he cares for me..." She added feeling tears swell up in her eyes.  
  
"Not from what I heard." Osore said resting her hands on her lap.  
  
"Hm? And what exactly have you heard?" Huyana interrogated blinking four times in the process.  
  
"I heard Sakuya mumbling a little while ago at the base of the stairs about your brother coming to rescue you. She said this didn't boat well with her plan of retrieving the Forlorn Hope." Osore stated, they heard a door open.  
  
"I see you two got to know each other..." Said Sakuya in an angry tone.  
  
"Oh yea, we know each other... Now what's the deal with you? Why the heck do you want the Forlorn Hope anyway if your just gonna not use it?" Huyana said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I plan to use one of my devoted servants to give up their life for my wish." Sakuya said smiling wickedly.  
  
"But that makes you just as selfish as your sister! You might as well have been twins!" Huyana shouted to the girl.  
  
"Ha. Whatever, your brothers coming to rescue you anyway. So what do you care?" Sakuya argued back putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"He's really coming to rescue me? That sounds soooo unlike him." Huyana said sardonically.  
  
Well Minna? How do you like it? Chapter 14 will be up sooner then this chapter was! I'd like to once again thank my fans for reviewing, any way......... Here's a little preview of what's to come in chapter 14!  
  
Hiei and the others make their way to Sakuya's, but run into a little trouble....  
  
Osore reveals more about herself and proves to be quite useful to Huyana.  
  
Huyana starts devoloping a crush on our favorite Fox-boy.... 


	14. The Rescue! Attempt

Konban wa minna! Long time no see! Or, talk? Heh heh.... Sorry, I had a world history exam last week and it still hurts the empty space inside my head..... poke Ow... well anyway, chapter 14 everyone! (Hey! 14 is my lucky number! Not that anyone cares U)  
  
The Rescue! Attempt.....  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Kuwabara complained. "My feet hurt!" He added sighing.  
  
"Will you shut up!? That's all you've been doing for the past hour! No! We are not there yet!" Hiei yelled over his shoulder to Kuwabara.  
  
"What an annoying person." They heard a male voice say.  
  
"Who's there!?" Yusuke and Hiei shouted at the same time.  
  
A boy with lavender hair, golden eyes, and was wearing a slick black outfit revealing his muscular body. He smirked and laughed lightly.  
  
"My name is Mitakura. I am Sakuya's boyfriend you could say. She specifically said don't let ANYONE pass through here. So sorry, I can't let you." Mitakura stated.  
  
"Aw come on buddy, we just wanna see Sakuya.... She's our.... um...." Yusuke started.  
  
"Mother's-sister's-daughter's-cousin's-nephew's-nieces-younger sister!" Kima said, everyone looked at her strangely. "heh heh... Twice removed?" She added nervously.  
  
"But Sakuya doesn't have any older sisters!" Mitakura bellowed at the girl.  
  
"Your tellin' me you actually followed that?" Yusuke said astonished.  
  
"Yea, didn't you?" Mitakura looked at him with curious eyes.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara fell down Anime style. Kima laughed nervously as she watched Mitakura pull out some sort of sword.  
  
"Even though this is rather amusing, I must not let you pass." He said pointing his sword at Hiei.  
  
"Hn. You think you can beat me? I am a master swordsmen." Hiei stated pulling out his own sword.  
  
"Hm. Good luck." The young boy said charging towards Hiei. Hiei smirked and dodged easily. They were fighting, but then Hiei cornered Mitakura against a tree with his katana pointed at his throat.  
  
"Nice, go ahead then, kill me." Mitakura said, his body tensing.  
  
"No." Hiei said then put his katana back into it's sheath.  
  
"What do... You mean 'no'?" Mitakura asked curiously.  
  
"No, how foolish could you be? No, as in 'No I will not kill you'." Hiei replied sarcastically.  
  
"Not if Mitakura stops him first." Sakuya said smiling. Huyana look strangely at Sakuya, she saw hearts in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Meatakura? Who's that? Your lover?" She asked as Sakuya came back to reality and blushed.  
  
"His name is MITAKURA! He is NOT a meat you runt! And atleast I can GET a lover!" Sakuya shouted, Huyana had hid behind Osore.  
  
"Yeowch girl, take it easy! I was kidding! And how do you know I can't get a lover?" Huyana came back out into view. Sakuya looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this.... You wanna take this OUT side?" Huyana said with a hint of anxiety.  
  
"Good Idea! Let's take this outside!" Sakuya stomped up the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, wasn't I slashed by the shadow sword?" Huyana asked touching her forehead, there was nothing there.  
  
"Oh that? I healed you so you wouldn't become another mindless slave for her." Osore said smiling.  
  
"Really? Thanks! Come on, lets get out of this hell, well, it's to damp to be hell, this.... oh forget it! Just come on!" Huyana said and ran up the steps to the top and was greeted by a very blinding light.  
  
"Ever heard of saving the electric bill?" Huyana said as she regained sight and looked around. It was a modern home, like back in the old days. She then saw the door and quickly went out to find Sakuya standing there.  
  
"Hey! Get back in the basement you brat!" Sakuya yelled.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to take this outside?" Huyana asked confused.  
  
"Not you! Her!" She shouted pointing to Osore.  
  
"Oooh...... Hey, here's the deal, I win, She goes free with me, you win, you can have me. Okay with you miss querulous?" Huyana asked folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine. Lets just get this over with." Sakuya's hands lit up with a bluish glow. Huyana smirked and shook her head. "What are you smiling about?" Sakuya asked growing impatient.  
  
"Your an Ice mage? I can be, but I prefer Fire." Huyana said as her fists caught fire.  
  
"Why?" Sakuya asked stupidly. Huyana sweatdropped.  
  
"Because fire melts ice you simpleton." She said in an angry tone. Her hands becoming even more engulfed with fire.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Sakuya asked as she saw Huyana's hands become more ignited. Huyana's eyes now glowed a red color. The wind picked up around them. "What's going on!?" Sakuya said as the wind made her skirt fly up.  
  
"Simple, it's another one of my attacks. Sit back and let me introduce you to my Darkness Demon Vortex!!!" Huyana shouted and a dark vortex appeared in the sky. "I hope you know now why they call me..... THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and the whirlpool pulled their surroundings in.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuya screamed as she was pulled in. The vortex disappeared and rocks and dirt flew down from the sky.  
  
"Phew..... That was fun, eh Osore?" Huyana said smiling. She turned to see Osore hiding behind a rock shaking in terror.  
  
"Yea... Fun... heh...." Osore said. "Well, I really must be going, I suppose we'll meet again, right?" She put her hand out.  
  
"You bet! Thanks for the help with the sword and everything." She said shaking Osore's hand. "I really hope we do meet again Osore." She smiled as Osore disappeared.  
  
"HUYANA!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Hiei, Kima, Kurama, Yusuke, and.... KUWABARA?!  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Huyana asked as they caught up to her.  
  
"Your okay!" Kima said hugging her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa.... Easy on the hello fox-girl." She said trying to pry her friend off of her. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well with Sakuya kidnapping you, we assumed the worse." Kurama said smiling lightly.  
  
"You guys actually came to rescue me?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well duh! Why wouldn't we?" Kima asked.  
  
"I don't know." Huyana said giving a shrug.  
  
"Let's just say, we had nothing better to do." Hiei stated smirking. Huyana smiled back at her brother.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." She said feeling happy. "Oh, by the way.... I got this before I killed Sock-head, you think Koenma will want it?" She asked taking out the Shadow Sword.  
  
They all sweatdropped, but then all started laughing.  
  
Well Minna-san? Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. And I know Huyana didn't devolope her crush on Kurama yet, but it will happen NEXT chapter! I promise! Here's a small preview :  
  
We say Good-bye to Hanging Neck Island and hello to Ningenkai  
  
Huyana devolpes a crush on Kurama  
  
We find out why Huyana keeps calling Kima 'Fox-Girl'  
  
See you next chapter! ï ï  U! 


	15. Going Home, A Few Secrets Revealed!

I'm still alive!!!! Wait, is that good? Nevermind.... Well, the long wait will soon be over! We get out of school in 4 and ½ days! yay! No more pencils no more books, no more teachers dirty looks! Okay... That sounded kind of retarded.... ANYWAY! On with the chapter!!!  
  
Going Home, a Few New Secrets Revealed!  
  
It was almost sunset, they were now boarding the boat back to Ningenkai. The two other artifacts had been returned to Koenma. So now everyone was returning home. Huyana had invited Hiei to stay with her at her house in Ningenkai. He agreed to, even though he's rather sleep in a tree.  
  
"It feels so good to be going home!" Kuwabara shouted. "I can't wait to play my video games again!" He added smiling.  
  
"I just want to get off this half-baked island." Huyana said, sounding a little bummed.  
  
"What's the deal Huyana? Why are you so bummed?" Kima asked sitting besides her friend. Huyana blushed, but hid her face. "Hello? Huyana??? Nin- um.... Mak.... Reikai? No.....oh for Kami's sake! Calling Huyana! Huyana!  
  
"You don't need to yell fox-girl. I can hear you just fine." Huyana said in a dispirited voice.  
  
"What? You can't tell me your going to miss Hanging Neck island?!" Kima interrogated surprisingly.  
  
"NO! No..... I just.... I think I..." Huyana took a quick glance at Kurama. He was leaning on the rail of the ship, his hair blowing lightly in the wind, his eyes glistened as he looked at the setting sun.  
  
"I think I.... I think I'm in love..." She admitted as she looked once again to Kurama.  
  
He looked over to them and smiled. Huyana then quickly looked away. The blush that crosses her cheeks was almost as red as her eyes.  
  
"See? I can't even look at him without blushing!" She hissed at Kima.  
  
"You have a crush on him? On, Kurama?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yes!" She hissed again. "I think it happened yesterday, when you guys came to rescue me."  
  
Flashback  
  
They were walking back to the hotel, Huyana walked behind Hiei looking around the island.  
  
"Are you alright, Huyana?" Kurama asked politely as usual.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes. Just taking in the view before I'm back in the city." She said smiling.  
  
"I agree, things won't be the same. It's going to be strange not fighting for our lives." He said walking beside her.  
  
She looked up at the stars above them, each twinkling lightly. Reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"It's, beautiful...." Huyana whispered looking up at them.  
  
"Indeed it is. You don't get a very good view of the stars back in Ningenkai." He said looking up as well.  
  
"Yea... um... Hey! Where'd everyone go?" She asked looking around.  
  
"They must have gone on without us...." Kurama said looking slowly to his left then right.  
  
"JERKS!!!" Huyana screamed out. Kurama laughed lightly.  
  
"No need to yell, Huyana. I don't think they did it on purpose." Kurama said smiling as he walked ahead of her. "As for us, we should probably catch up to them, hm?"  
  
"Yea....." She said smiling.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"My heart just started beating uncontrollably..... Along with my mind melting...." Huyana said covering her face with her hands.  
  
"You had a mind?" Kima joked.  
  
"Not funny, Yuka." Huyana said glaring at her between her fingers.  
  
"Shh!!!! No one knows that!" Kima murmured  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but did you just say, Yuka?" They looked and saw where the voice originated from, Kurama.  
  
Oh great.... Huyana thought.  
  
"Um.... Yes, why?" Kima questioned him.  
  
"Yuka was the name of Youko Kurama's younger sister. I know it's a popular name, but for Huyana to keep calling you 'fox-girl', it sparks my interest. Is your name, Yukara Sakura, Kurama?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Yes. That is my demon name. My human name is Maehara, or Kima as some would call me." Kima said.  
  
"This must be a reunion.... I meet my brother, you meet yours." Huyana said smiling lightly.  
  
"Yes. I guess so." Kima said walking to the bow of the ship.  
  
"WE ARE APPROACHING NINGENKAI. PLEASE GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS." The ships captain announced.  
  
"Already?" Huyana asked.  
  
"I guess so." Kurama said smiling.  
  
Huyana did to, she was finally back in Ningenkai, away from the demons, away from Ritoi..... she could finally live in peace with her new found brother and friends.  
  
"We're home." She said looking at the city ahead of them.  
  
"Yes." Kurama agreed.  
  
"It's been, fun." She said standing up.  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again?" Kurama interrogated, Huyana blushed.  
  
"We??" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, You and I." He said taking a look at her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yes! Just a little hot!" She said fanning herself. "But, I hope we meet again." She smiled and walked over to see Hiei. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Huyana said looking at him with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Your little crush on him is so obvious, I hope you know that." Hiei said looking over to her.  
  
"Is it THAT obvious???" She asked nervously, her eyes widening.  
  
"Of course. Your as easy to read as a billboard. It's in neon lights that you like him." He said smirking.  
  
Huyana looked around her crazily. Hiei starred at her with a funny look, then he had to ask the question.  
  
"Huyana, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched his sister look around herself like a maniac.  
  
"I don't see any neon lights! What are you talking about!?" She said glaring at him.  
  
He fell anime style and mumbled something about 'stupid kids'.  
  
Well Minna-san? What do you think? Chapter 15! This is the final chapter of this story. sob Don't worry, there will be a sequel! ; please don't hate me!!! 


End file.
